Utsuho Reiuji
Summary Utsuho first appeared as the Final Boss of Subterranean Animism, and was indirectly the main reason that the events of Undefined Fantastic Object occurred. She also appeared as a playable character in Touhou Hisoutensoku, appearing as a boss in Sanae Kochiya and Cirno's scenario. She was a target on Stage 8 in Double Spoiler ''and appeared in the background of ''Hopeless Masquerade. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: 'Utsuho Reiuji, Okuu '''Origin: 'Touhou Project 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Hell Raven 'Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten), Resistance to Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) and Resistance to Life/Insanity Manipulation (Is resistant to the flame of hell which can induce life and madness), Intense Heat and Poison Manipulation (Lived in Former Hell which is filled with poisonous air), Limited Gravity Manipulation (She can create a miniature sun which drags anything nearby into it), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Lunar Empowerment, History Manipulation, Invisibility, Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Limited Water Manipulation, Stats Amplification , Energy Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Time Stop, Limited Space-Time Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Healing, Summoning Attack Potency: Star Level '(Absorbed the powers of Yatagarasu and is fully capable of using its full powers efficiently since she's a birdbrain, Yatagarasu is a literal sun god. She is also capable of creating literal suns) 'Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed '(Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 'Unknown 'Durability: Star Level Stamina: Very High Range: '''A few thousand kilometers '''Standard Equipment: '''3rd Leg '''Intelligence: Rather Low (Is throughoutly described as a birdbrain since it's the reason Kanako granted her the power of a sun god, the more empty headed a person, the more efficient the wielder of the power) 'Weaknesses: '''Okuu is vulnerable to Possession, Mental and Spiritual attacks as she is a youkai. '''Note: 'Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Okuu manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Category:Tier 4 Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Nuclear Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Boss Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Poison Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators